


The Steady Drum

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Monsters don't have a heart to beat





	The Steady Drum

**Author's Note:**

> The thought was inspired by a Batman fanfic if you can believe it. Batman heard Jokers heartbeat and was surprised because he considered him a monster but he was a man. So I thought, what about a monster who is a man. And here we have it.
> 
> Listen to this if youd like [MUSIC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XZJ5mD6nSU)

The thought struck him swiftly, it left him dizzy for a moment as he attempted to find balance again. It hadn't occurred to him before but know that the thought showed it's ugly face he couldn't stop thinking about it. The thought stood so vividly in the forefront of his mind he could almost touch it.

Dark lowered himself down into a chair. Why this one thing bothered him, he's unsure. It's not like he hadn't been aware of it, it just never really came front and center to his mind. He never wanted to think about it.

He felt his hands begin to shake, an unnecessary and crude tick he had developed. He's not sure which of  _them_  it came from but it made him feel weak. He knew he had to do something or the intrusive thoughts would never stop plaguing him. He didn't notice until now he had screwed his eyes shut. He tightened his hand and slowed the shaken before lifting an open palm to his own chest and laid it flat.

It was more unsettling than he had thought it would be.

Still.

Unmoving.

Not a sound from within, muscle to move, or breath to take.

No heart to beat.

Silent.

The shaking returned.

He felt his entire body quake now. He felt his nonexistent heart clench in agony and ripped his hand away. He knew when humans lost limbs sometimes they still feel them, he believes he must be experiencing something similar. A phantom ache. He breathed in a sudden fake breathe.

He ignores the sound of footsteps entering. Waiting for the loud voice to pierce the quiet room. Knowing lunatic and absurd words would spill from his partner's mouth. But they never came.

Instead, the footsteps drew closer coming to a halt in front of him. He finally pried his eyes open and stared at the yellow shirt in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to look up. Not when he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. How does he produce tears? The thought made more tears come.

Wilford.

He didn't say a word, something rare and unusual. Dark must really look a mess for this to be happening. He felt a hand touch the side of his head and pull him into a warm chest. Dark wanted to let himself sink in before remembering what he was. What he had to be.

He felt anger swell in him. Why did Wilford never leave him alone? Why did he—

_Ba dum_

Dark gasped.

_Ba dum_

Tears flowed freely down his face as he hands clawed at Wilford's sides pulling him closer and pressing face deeper into this chest.

_Ba dum ba dum ba dum_

He never knew a simple sound could be missed so much.

Wilford wordlessly drew a hand through his hair. Dark appreciated the silence. It let him listen more.

_Ba dum ba dum ba dum ba dum ba dum ba dum_

Strong and sweet. Dark thinks he could stay here forever.

Wilford finally broke the quiet. Dark knew he would eventually. He just wasn't prepared for what he had to say.

"It beats for the both of us, I think."

_and, god, dark can hear it_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night and was scared to reread but it turned out okay. My sleepy brain misspelled a lot and the sentences needed some moving but I like it.
> 
> Please leave a comment. Kudos are nice but comments mean so much more!


End file.
